A Bit of Perspective
by SparklingJubilation
Summary: Lexi is heartbroken after the loss of her father. Forced to deal with her loss and continue her schooling, she moves in with distant family, The Weasley's, to attend Hogwarts. Each brother is vying for her attention. M for later chapters. OC/CW/FW/GW/RW?
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other Harry Potter stuff like places and potions and spells and so on.

P.S. The story is told from different perspectives, the character's name will start the section that they tell. Hope you like it, leave some reviews! =)

* * *

**=-=-= Lexi =-=-=**

I step onto the platform and my newspaper is blown out of my hands by a strong wind. Damn, I think to myself, I hadn't finished reading the funnies yet... As another gust of wind blows by my hair is whipped into my face and all around my head. I manage to carry my luggage into the station and I plop down facing the door. As I wait for my ride, and with no newspaper to read, my mind wanders to my current situation. Everything happened so quickly, I barely had time to realize what exactly happened. My parents got divorced three months ago. We all decided that it'd be best for me to live with my father in London, so I could stay in school. Seeing as my mother was moving to Italy to live with her new boyfriend, Giovanni, or as I call him, 'Talian Stallion. It was obvious she'd been having an affair. Her lover was tall and buff and tan, near polar opposite of my father. Whose shaggy black hair was almost always in his sparkling green eyes, whose unusually light Greek skin literally paled in comparison to the Stallion's bronzed skin. Whereas, I'm pretty sure G can't speak English, my father loved the language, he taught English Composition and Literature at a University. My dad loved to talk, about anthing and everything, we talked about theology, philosophy, religion, politics, anything you could name ,he knew it and he had an opinion to go with it. And Giovanni, well he was mainly just grunts and nods... Not the intellectual type.

Two weeks after the divorce papers were finalized, my father was killed in a shooting near his school. He was with students and his sacrifice saved their lives. My father was perfect, and I was exactly like him, except I was ruined by my mother's imperfections. For instance, my dad's green eyes sparkled and my hazel eyes only occasionally glimmered, ruined by my mother's dull brown eyes.

Of course, I couldn't move to Italy with my mother, I hated her for everything she'd done to me, simply giving me her genes she prevented me from remaining close to my father, the only man I think I'll ever love, she ruined my perfect life, she ruined everything. My only remaining family on my father's side were the Weasley's, a large family of red haired, freckly people, They seem friendly enough through letters, the only problem being that I've never met them before. Oh yeah, and the only other problem being that I could never have my father back, and I haven't felt the smallest amount of happiness since he died.

* * *

**=-=-= Ginny =-=-=**

"So what's she like anyway?" I ask mum.

"Well she's alot like your Uncle Xaiver." She says after a moment of thought.

"Oh gee thanks mum" Fred says.

"Loads of help, that is, seeing as we've never met him either" George adds.

"I'd say she's kind of normal. She's sort of outgoing, and she's pretty popular. She seems pretty laid-back, she just goes with the flow." Ron says.

"You know her?" I ask.

"Well, she's in my grade. We've had classes together, we just never became friends" Ron says.

"Sounds like code for she's a popular preppy girl" Fred says.

"Who's just too good for commoners like ourselves." George adds. We linked arms and started prancing around the kitchen. We must've taken it a step too far...

"Fred and George, knock it off. I don't want any of that behavior happening when our guest arrives. I want you all to make her feel comfortable" Mum says.

"Yes ma'am" we replied in unison, plopping down on the couch.

"They should be here any minute now." Mum says while cleaning some dishes. Mum always seems to be cleaning, cooking or fixing something, but with seven kids, that seems very very normal...

Just then the door opens and in walks dad with

* * *

**=-=-=Fred=-=-=**

the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life.

She was absolutely like no other woman I'd ever seen before. Her curly black hair glimmered in the dim light of the living room, her hazel eyes seemed to have more colors than I could possibly name, and her body was...art, that's all I can think of. She was dressed comfortably but you could tell through her baggy tee shirt and jeans that she was a looker. Mum went through the introductions of everyone, giving her a big hug and ushering her into the living room. Everyone managed to say some form of greeting, except myself and George, who couldn't close our mouths to even begin to say anything. I couldn't even take my eyes off of her, that is, until George stopped drooling and nudged me in the ribs.

"How have we never noticed her before?" he whispers to me,

"I don't have the slightest idea, but I'm noticing her now." I whisper back.

"Fred, I think I'm in love."

"No way man, I saw her first!" I say back, almost raising my voice. He punches me, I punch him, and so the brawling begins. Until mum rushes over and pulls us apart screaming.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU TWO?" she shouts.

"I'm not sure mum, I'm too busy trying to kill Fred to remember" George says.

"Yeah well I'm too busy trying to kill George to remember!" I retort.

"Okay, this is a little uncomfortable..." beautiful girl says. Her voice is more amazing than I imagined, even though she was just talking, I could hear the sultry undertones, her voice was deep and still soft, I could hear the confidence even though she was undeniably humble, she was assertive and just all around beautiful. Her voice made me melt. As my head spun around and around, I couldn't think of anything else to say. Luckily neither could George.

"Guys, quit being prats." Ginny says.

"Honestly. Can't we act normal for a few minutes for our guest?" a different voice adds. Charlie... Damn him, always calm and savvy, of course he knows what to say to her.

She chuckles quietly, beautifully, everything about her is incredibly graceful. A light smile slowly appears on her face, just a small smirk, but enough to make my whole body melt again.

"You must be Charlie." She says to him, her smile widening and she walks to stand with him next to the fireplace, walking straight between George and myself. George lets his eyes wander over her body as she passes and I punch him again for looking at her like that. We start to fight again.

"My dad used to tell me all kinds of stories about you" she says.

"Fred! George! That's enough. Go to your room, IMMEDIATELY." mum shouts.

* * *

**=-=-= Charlie =-=-=**

"You work with real live dragons? That's brilliant! I'm sure you have so many amazing stories. There are so many things I've always wanted to ask you." she says.

I laugh humbly. People do seem to think my job is pretty cool. "We'll discuss it over dinner." I suggest. I noticed her cheeks blush slightly. Oh my, her beauty is so simplistically amazing, without being overbearing. She's just incredible...

"Yes, that would be a good idea." she says turning around to mum.

"Mrs Weasley, um, where should I go?" she asks.

"Of course dear, we'll get you all set up. Ginny, take Alexis up to your room and show her around." Mum says as she flicks her wand and sends Alexis' bags floating upstairs.

"Oh, just Lexi please." she says.

"Oh yes dear, I knew that, just Lexi. Of course" mum says as she turns around and heads into the kitchen. Lexi walks away and up the stairs with Ginny.

Goodbye, beautiful girl of my dreams, I think to myself.

George

"Fred, Quit fidgeting. I can't hear anything." I say

"I want to hear, too, Tell me what they're saying." Fred demands angrily.

"You just have to wait. I'll listen and tell you." I reply. Fred keeps moving and talking, so I can't use our extendable ears to listen to Lexi talking to Ginny. Finally he quiets and I can hear their conversation.

"Well, there really aren't many boys around here," I hear Ginny saying, "especially with six brothers, there's really no one who they'd approve of, or I could stand to be with."

"Oh I see, so basically you're lying." Lexi says. Long pause..

"Wait, what? no." Ginny stammers.

"Ginny, you're not a very good liar." Lexi says with a giggle, "it's okay, you can tell me."

"Well... maybe later." Ginny says.

"George! What's happening!" Fred asks impatiently.

"Hush Fred, Ginny is talking about the boys she likes, who cares..." I say.

"Oh everyone has been so nice. Well, besides Fred and George, they were a little odd. Are they always like that?" She says.

"Oh that's just how they are. They can be complete idiots sometimes." Ginny says.

"Ginny called us idiots!" I told Fred.

"We are not idiots!" He said back.

"We might be a bit slow sometimes-" I started.

"and act like prats on occassion.." Fred finished.

"But we are not idiots." I concluded

"Oh, I see. It was a bit strange. I feel like they don't like me very much." Lexi says.

"Oh no, I'm sure they didn't mean it like that. Actually, I think they both fancy you. They were practically drooling on you..." Ginny says, and I curse her under my breath.

"What? You think so?" Lexi replies.

"Oh, definitely. If I had to guess what they were thinking, it would be something along the lines of 'Great, there's a a pretty girl moving in who we can flirt with'. Fred and George both flirt constantly." Ginny says.

She replied with a quiet 'hmm'.

My feelings were mixed. Her modesty is astounding. How she could not know she was beautiful, the most beautiful, was incredible. She was absolutely perfect. I found myself increasingly jealous of everyone who had ever spent time with her, and had actually managed to speak to her. She was just that stunning.


	2. A Walk, After Lunch

-Author's Note: Here's the answer to one of the reviews: Alex is the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione. This is their 5th year, so it'll be the summer before their 5th year. So that's Ginny 4th year, Fred and George's 7th year.

And just in case you missed it, Alex and Lexi are just different names for the same person. It just depends how I'm feeling that day which I'll choose, but I prefer Alex.

* * *

** =-=-= Alex =-=-=**

This is all happening so quickly... Yesterday I was finishing packing my dad's things from our flat in London, and now I'm unpacking my things in a small home in England's countryside... I'm not even sure where we are exactly. I felt a pang of sadness as I realized how much I missed Downtown London. Ginny left to let me put my things away in a small closet they had cleared out for me. There was an additional small bed crammed into Ginny's room. The room was so small, I could almost reach out and touch both opposite walls.

And the boys, they were acting so strange. I'd seen them in school tons of times, we just never really interacted. I actually think I've been the victim of Fred and George's pranks more than once. But maybe Ginny was on to something, maybe they just had a crush on me. I thought about it for a second. Charlie Weasley, 21 year old dragon tamer, with a crush on me. It didn't seem very likely. And Fred and George, who were only one year older than me, had always been big flirts at school, and they'd never even spoken to me before. That didn't seem very likely either. Ron, was practically always with Harry and Hermione. And even though they fought all the time, I'm pretty sure he's always fancied her.

I took a second to think about what a guy would even like about me, assuming he did like anything about me... I guess I'd been trying to be like my father so much that I hadn't thought about being ladylike. I adored my father's intellectual side and his charming personality, I learned so much of who I am from him. I was so focused on being like my dad, I didn't realize how much I was like my mother. I'm more like her than I'm willing to admit. My body shape was just like hers when she was my age, athletic and curvy. I had a powerful body that could master almost any sport while still having that hourglass figure. I looked down at my clothes and realized that they weren't even flattering. I made a mental note that if these boys didn't love me now, they would soon.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The footsteps stop outside my door, I can hear whispers and mumblings, but I can't tell who it is, or what they're saying.

Then, a knock.

"Come in" I chime. I turn to the door to see Charlie, standing with the bright hallway behind him compared to my dimly lit room, he looks like he's surrounded by a halo. Which manages to only enhance his manly charm.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready for lunch," he says. He seems uncomfortable. "Do you know that you're holding your um, lingerie?" he asks.

"What?" I ask, and then I look down at my hands to realize I was in the middle of putting away my bras when he walked in. I had a bra in each hand, not even pretty lacy ones, just regular beige bras... I felt my cheeks flush bright pink.

"Well, that was humiliating... I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or to show you my bras at all. I really-" I say as he cuts me off.

"It's not a big deal. I do have a sister, you know." He says.

"Right. Your mom wears them too, you know?" I reply.

"Oh let's not go there." he said, shaking his head as he laughed. I smiled back at his laughter. It was powerful and overwhelming, but somehow gentle and charming at the same time.

"So, would you like to go for a walk with me after lunch? I'll show you around. And we can catch up." He asks.

"Catch up?" I laughed. "I think the last time I met you, I was about 6 years old. There's been a lot going on since then." I said.

He laughed again.

"True. Then it'll be a long walk." He answered.

I smiled, "Sounds good"

"Sounds Amazing." He replied with a smirk. "Right this way." He said, as he lead me down the stairs to lunch.

* * *

** =-=-= Fred =-=-=  
**

"George, we have to think of a way to make it up to her. We were acting like absolute gits earlier." I whisper to George.

"I agree. But how?" He asks.

"Whatever schemes you two are up to, you should just forget it!" Mum says to us, as Lexi and Charlie are walking down the stairs. "I demand that you quit acting like babbling fools and spend some time with Alexandra. Charlie is going to bring her down any minute now, and you two are just going to have to behave!"

", please, just call me Lexi." she remarks.

"Oh there you are dear. Of course, of course. Lexi. I was just saying that the boys would like to get to know you after lunch." mum says.

"I heard." she replies with a light laugh.

Lexi's eyes quickly flash to Charlie. "Oh, after lunch. Sure, it's not like I have plans. That sounds great." she says. She turns to look at me and I try not to let her stunning beauty leave me dumbfounded, yet again. I decide to try to make minimal eye contact.

"Hi-my-name-is-Fred." I quickly blurt.

"And-George" is all George can manage to get out.

She laughed. Her laugh was loud and it felt like she filled the whole room, but it was comforting. She seemed to put everyone at ease.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Fred and George." She says. I look up quickly and see her smiling. George and I both smile back. Charlie puts his hand on her shoulder and leads her to her seat, across the table from us. I'd give anything to be Charlie right now. He sits down next to her and Ginny plops down on the her other side. She looks up at me for a moment and I realize I've been staring. I quickly kick George in the leg and as he creates a commotion, I avert my gaze to the floor, seemingly searching for the nonexistent whatever it was that could've kicked George...

How could this girl have me so worked up? How could I have never seen her before? She was incredible, everything about her just screamed 'Hello, nice to meet you. I'm the beautiful, charming, hilarious and incredible girl of dreams. You don't know it yet, but I'm excellent in bed and you've already fallen in love with me.' I stole glances at her across the table as she chatted happily with Ginny and Charlie. I noticed that Ron had sat down next to Ginny and had joined the conversation. And shit, he even had more game than I had. I looked over to George and I could read his face, he was thinking the exact same thing. I realized, there was going to be a lot of competition in this house over Alex, and I was at the end of the line.

* * *

** =-=-= Ron =-=-= **

So some distant relative was coming to live with us, so what? She was beautiful, with a rare striking beauty that could catch you off guard on occasion. But, big deal. And Fred and George were acting like infants every time they saw her, barely able to open their mouths and say their names. That was probably the most shocking part about the whole situation. Fred and George were like Twin Casanova's. They were usually flirting with the prettiest girls in the room, and they always had some pick-up line ready at a moment's notice.

I knew Alex from school, she was a great student, but not as smart as Hermione. And she was even good at Defensive Magic, better than Hermione, but not as good as Harry. She was good at Quidditch, I'd seen her playing with her friends, but she never tried out for the team. She was witty and clever, but still, nothing compared to Hermione, that is, when she's talking to me, which right now, she isn't. Maybe my last letter was a bit insensitive, but she wouldn't stop talking about all this boring stuff like what her cat did today... I really just don't care.

As far as I could notice, Alex was just another girl. I thought she was pretty, but, I thought most girls were pretty. There was something about her though, that made me feel like we could, or maybe should, be friends. So I sat down to chat with her, as I looked over to notice Fred and George looking under the table...

"My father worked at a University in London. He taught English Literature and Composition. I really miss him." Alex explains, with a slight choke in her voice.

Charlie and I search for some words of comfort. Although Charlie is usually so smooth, apparently even the master can be stumped by a few female tears. Ginny expertly comes to the rescue... "It's okay, Lex. He sounds really great. We're all sorry we couldn't have been closer with your family while he was with us. We're just happy that you're here now."

That seemed to be a good thing to say. Alex picked her head up and flashed a slight smile. "Thanks Ginny. I'm happy to be here too." She genuinely replied. And before Charlie or I had time to say anything, lunch was served. And just in time. In moments, the dining room is filled with sounds of forks and knives scraping, bowls and plates being passed around and happy chatter.

* * *

** =-=-= Molly =-=-= **

Those boys, what is wrong with them? Charlie and Ron have managed to be friendly and welcoming to her. And it seems like she's really hit it off with Ginny. Which is good, since they'll be sharing a room until we clean up Bill's old room for her to stay in. It really is quite a mess up there. It's incredible that my son, a grown man, could still expect his parents to clean up his room for him... In any case, I hope Fred and George can manage to get it together and be nice to her. The poor girl has been through so much... And going from an only child to living here with us can't be easy for her.

* * *

** =-=-= George =-=-= **

It's after lunch... That means it's time for Fred and I to make up for lost time. This is our chance to apologize to Alex for the way we acted earlier. I was absolutely taken with her voice. It was deep and sultry, slightly raspy but just a very slight touch. She was beautiful, she was like the woman you dream of in your sleep, except even more wonderful. The fact that she was here and I wasn't dreaming never stopped amazing me. Amazing, that's what she was... Just amazing.

I looked up from my plate to lock eyes with her, "Lexi, would you like go for a walk with me?" I ask her.

"And me." Fred added.

"And Fred." I said.

"That would be a lovely idea, George! How thoughtful!" Mum nearly shouted.

"Yes, how thoughtful." Lexi replied sweetly, "I would love to. Let me go upstairs and change first though." And she quietly excused herself to go upstairs to change. I found myself standing up as she stood to leave. I quickly sat back down, realizing, though gentlemanly as it was, it probably seemed strange to everyone else. After a few moments of waiting, she returned down stairs in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She had to know how beautiful she was. She was doing this on purpose, she was trying to tease me. And it was working. But I wasn't going to let her get the best of me again.

"Let's Go!" She says with a smile.

"Certainly, allow me to lead the way." I say as I start out the door, she follows and Fred walks behind us. Once we're out of earshot of the house, I turn around and slow my pace to walk beside her. As soon as Fred sees me, he speeds up his pace and walks on her other side.

"I just want to apologize, for earlier" I say.

"For both of us. We acted like tools." He says.

"There's no excuse really. We were just plain gits." I say.

"We really never meant to hurt your feelings" Fred says.

"Or make you think that we weren't happy to have you stay with us." I say.

"Not that we're overly happy to have you stay with us" He adds

"Guys, please. It's fine. It's already forgotten. Consider this our first meeting." She says calmly, although she's been snapping her head side to side as Fred and I finish each other's sentences.

"So how much land do you guys have out here?" she asks.

This is good. Now we're talking. Actually talking, and she's talking back. We're told all our stupid jokes and she actually laughed at them. It feels good.


	3. Good News Or Bad News

-Please Review! Thank you. I like to hear nice things. =) Or helpful things, or encouraging things. I don't really like mean things, though...

* * *

**-=-=- Alex -=-=-**

So Fred and George were actually kind of cool. Our walk wasn't bad at all, and after they cracked a few jokes, I pretty much forgot about missing my walk with Charlie. We stayed outside for almost all day. We sat by a pond in the backyard and just talked. Now that I think about it, I did most of the talking. The boys just listened and occasionally made fun of me, but it was fun. The sun was beginning to set when George suggested that we head back to the house. George stood up first and reached out his hand to help me up off the ground. I accepted his hand and he hoisted me up and then threw me over his shoulder. I laughed and screamed.

"George! Put me down." I cried.

"I'm not George, I'm Fred." He said, tossing me off his shoulder. I looked at him, confused for a second.

"No, you're George." She said.

"Impressive." Fred chimed in.

"You can tell us apart already." George said. They way they talked back and forth made me laugh. They stood on either side of me and I grabbed each of their hands.

"Let's go home." I said. They glanced at one another for a second, and then we went back to the house.

* * *

**-=-=- George -=-=-**

She was holding my hand. Well, she was holding Fred's hand too, but the point is that she was holding my hand. I was trying to focus all my energy on not letting my hand start sweating. I barely had time to enjoy holding her hand. As we walked up to the front door of the house, Fred opened the door for her and Alex smiled at him and stepped in. However, she quickly screamed and stumbled back out of the house, into Fred's arms.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The stuff! It's like a tornado in there." She shouted. Fred and I exchanged a confused glance. Then, the door swung open and Mum poked her head out.

"Get in here!" she shouted. So we carefully walked in the front door, which she slammed closed after us.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick about you! I had no idea where you were. Go upstairs!" She was shouting. Her frazzled appearance was increased by the fact that every item in the room was flying around the room. It seemed like they were packing, but they weren't going on vacation. Fred was still holding Alex and Mum pushed us all up the stairs.

"What is going on?" Alex asked, as we all walked up stairs. We stopped on the first landing.

"No idea." I said.

"Haven't the faintest" Fred added. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and a man with a very long, white beard stepped out, rubbing his hands together.

"Good Evening Professor." Alex said to him, and George and I immediately looked up and recognized Dumbledore.

"Ah, Good Evening Alexandra, Fred and George." He replied. Fred and I mumbled greetings.

"How are you doing, dear?" he asked Alex.

"Um, good." She said.

"Excellent. Well, I must be going. Nice to see you all." He said as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, and I do believe that Ron, Ginny and Charlie are in Ginny's room waiting for you. And Miss Granger should be arriving in the morning." he added.

"Thanks." I said, and as he turned back around to walk down the stairs we all bolted up the stairs to Ginny's room.

* * *

**-=-=- Fred -=-=-**

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I opened the door. Dumbledore was right. Ginny, Ron and Charlie were all sitting in Ginny's room on the floor.

"Dumbledore doesn't think it's safe for us here anymore." Charlie answered. Alex walked in and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Where will you go?" Alex asked him.

"You mean us?" He asked. "He has a safe house set up somewhere. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I didn't realize I'd be going with you." Alex said quietly.

"Lex, of course you're coming with us." I said quickly.

"Yeah. You're part of the family, now." Ginny said. Alex smiled and gave Ginny a hug. Great, now they're BFFs.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't finish unpacking." She said, laughing.

"Dumbledore didn't explain anything else?" George asked.

"Well not to us. He just came over, it seemed like Mum and Dad were expecting him though." Ginny said.

"After he said that he thought we should leave the Burrow, naturally, Mum pushed us all out of the room." Ron said.

"Charlie wasn't very happy about that." Ginny added.

"I'm 21 years old! I'm not a child." Charlie growled. They all laughed.

"Anyway, with you two gone we couldn't even use your extendable ears to listen." Ginny added angrily.

"Sorry." I said indifferently.

"We were being hospitable." George added.

"Ginny, you don't look very packed." Alex noted.

"I'm waiting to let Mum do it. She'll be up here any minute and everything will be flying into boxes and luggage in no time." Ginny said.

"Ginny doesn't seem to care that Mum will also chew her ear off for not packing." Ron said.

"Whatever." Ginny said.

"Well, I just have a couple of things to pack. I should probably do that." Alex said, walking over to her drawers. The first thing she pulled out seemed to be underwear.

"We have to go." George said.

"We need to pack." I added.

"Me too!" Ron said, and in a flash, we were gone.

* * *

**-=-=- Charlie -=-=-**

I shot a glance at Ginny.

"I have to- go to the bathroom." she said, as she quickly left the room.

"Alex, when you finish... Would you like to meet me upstairs?" I asked.

"Oh sure. It'll just be a second." she said, as she kept packing.

"Okay. Well, my room is the last room at the top. I'll just wait for you." I said.

"Okay. Bye." she said, and I quietly left the room.

What was I thinking? What am I going to do when she comes up? Kiss her? Not kiss her? Tell her? Not tell her? I hadn't even thought this out. I just stupidly invited her to my room. But, she accepted. What did that mean? As I walked into my room, I flicked my wand to clean the place up a bit. Even though Mum hated it when Bill and I used magic in the house. We were old enough, and wasn't the point of being magic to use magic? I opened the window to let in the light breeze from outside. It could get pretty warm up here, but it was late in the evening, and it had cooled down a good bit. I sat down on the chair next to the window and put my head in my hands. I let out a deep breath and rubbed my forehead. What was I going to do?

"Hey." she said quietly from the doorway.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you come up. Those creaky stairs are usually a dead giveaway." I said, looking up at her.

"On one hand it's a good thing, because Fred and George could never prank me. And on the other hand, it's a bad thing because it means you can't sneak out, well not very easily, at least." I added. She laughed and she walked over to stand next to the window with me.

"Oh, I should offer you my chair." I said, forgetting my manners.

"No, no. I don't mind standing." She said. I used my wand to summon another chair and she sat down. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." I said. But, now what? We sat in silence for a moment while she looked out the window at the stars. We both started talking at the same time.

"I was-"

"So, I" We both began.

"Go ahead" I said quickly. She laughed again.

"So, I was just thinking, how crazy this whole thing is. I mean, I literally just got here today, and now, we're leaving. I feel like I'm still learning everyone's names." She said.

"I'm sure things have been moving rather quickly for you." I agreed. She let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry what else to say." I said.

"It's alright." she said, standing up to look around my room. She walked past a shelf of old school trophies and awards, and she stopped at the window on the other side of the room. The moonlight shone on her hair and made it glimmer. The pale moonlight on her skin seemed to make her glow. She was beautiful. I stood up and walked over to her. She turned around and reached out to hold my hand. I accepted and she looked deep into my eyes. Her other hand reached around my neck and into my hair. She pulled me in close to her and kissed me.

* * *

**-=-=- Alex -=-=-**

What was I thinking? He was 21. I was just going to go to his room to talk to him. But I couldn't stop myself. Kissing him felt good. His kiss filled my body with waves of warm comfort, like electric. I put his hand on my back and pulled him in for another kiss. He seemed shocked at first, but he eventually relaxed and kissed me back. Then he shocked me, when he picked me up off the ground and wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped as he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again. This kiss was different from our other kisses. It was more passionate and more forceful, but I liked it. Charlie's rough hands held my waist and he gently set me back down.

"We shouldn't" he started to say, pulling away from me.

"I don't care." I said, kissing him again. He kissed me back for a second but then pulled away again.

"You're making this hard for me." he said, walking away from me. I quickly took my shirt off.

"It doesn't have to be hard, Charlie. Please?" I asked. He turned back around to say something but he stopped when he saw me. His eyes were glued to my body. I bit my lip and waited for him to make the next move. He walked back towards me and wrapped his arms around me again. His thumb slid below the waist band of my jeans and his other hand roamed higher and higher to graze the underside of my breast. His lips trailed hungry kisses up my neck and across my jaw to my ear. He growled into my ear. He pushed his lips roughly against mine. I gasped into his mouth, my hands automatically moving to over his shoulders, digging my nails in. He pressed his hips against mine, pushing me into the wall, letting me feel his arousal. I whimpered as he kissed me again and his tongue battled with mine. He teased me with his tongue, while his teeth nipped at my lips. He roughly grabbed my hips, grinding his erection into my stomach.

"I want you, now." he said.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I moaned as he ground his hips into me. I smiled and watched as Charlie pulled his shirt up over his head. He leaned in close to my ear, "I'm going to make you scream." I felt a shiver run up my spine. He chuckled and continued to take everything in. "You're so beautiful" he said as he undid my bra clasp. He picked me up by my hips and wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to his bed and threw me down on his tattered and quilted bedspread. I gasped, I didn't expect Charlie to be so forceful. "Charlie." I whimpered, as I lay completely nude from the waist up. The only thing I could think to say was "Charlie". As he crawled up on top of me, I let out a small breath. I wanted to say something, but my head was just blank.

"Will someone hear?" I managed to ask.

"Good Point." He said, he grabbed his wand off the table and cast a spell on the door. I heard the door click closed and the door locked.

"Anything else?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"I don't think so," I breathed.

He moved down to suck on my nipple. I moved my hands down to unbutton my pants but he stopped my hands. He unbuttoned them for me and pulled them down to my ankles. I kicked them the rest of the way off. His hands fumbled at his own pants. I growled and pushed his hands away, taking off his pants. He returned his mouth to my breast while his hand trailed up my thigh, his thumb gently brushing my wet core. I let out a small gasp when I felt the light pressure of his fingers. His mouth came back to mine, my kisses demanding but not as demanding as his. He pushed my thighs farther apart. He slowly moved down my body, kissing everything he could reach. He slipped off my panties, leaving me completely nude. He stayed there staring, seemingly testing himself to see how long he could wait, and to memorize everything.

"You are so amazing." he growled.

He moved his head down between my legs. I moaned when I felt his warm breath against my moist center. His tongue flicked out to lick my clit. He gently pressed one finger into me as he continued to lick and suck on my swollen nub. I felt my pleasure climbing as his fingers and tongue moved together. He pulled away just as I thought I would come. He smiled wickedly

"Not yet." he whispered.

He pulled his boxers off and pushed his body onto mine. Barely giving me time to breathe, he thrust into me. I cried out as his large cock filled me. He began to thrust hard and deep into my wetness, no longer trying to stay in control. It only took a few thrusts to bring me over the edge. I cried his name as my muscles clenched tightly around him. He stopped for a moment to enjoy the feeling. Then he roughly pulled out and turned me over, leaving me to wonder if he had already came and I had missed it. Then I felt him slam into me, but this time from behind. His hands grasped my hips roughly and he thrust repeatedly into me. I could feel my pleasure mounting again. He slipped one hand around to flick my clit. I screamed out as waves of pleasure washed over me. I heard him groan low and deep into my ear as he came, releasing his seed deep into me. I grabbed at the sheets and curled my toes. I collapsed on his bed as Charlie walked to pick up our clothes.

"You should sleep in your bed tonight" He said, setting my clothes on the bed. He was already getting dressed when I sat up from the bed.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked, but he had already walked out the door while he put his shirt on.


	4. Which Is Good

Soooooo? What do you think? Isn't Charlie being a jerk? Oh wait, maybe he has a reason... Yeah, I'm sure he has a reason. He has to have a reason... Doesn't he?

=) Keep reading and Keep Reviewing!

* * *

**-=-=- Alex -=-=-**

Did I do something wrong? Why was Charlie acting so strange? I just couldn't figure it out. I walked quietly down the stairs, watching the floor as I walked. And then I walked, head first, into George. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head where we collided.

"Oi, Alex. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry." He stammered.

"It's fine." I told him. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked.

"What? Oh, nothing. I was- just, uh, using the bathroom. I'm going to bed now." He stuttered again. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked me.

"I- I'm, uh, yeah bathroom." I answered, looking around uncomfortably. I just had sex with his brother. Should I tell him? Does he know? Hmm...

"Your hair is all messed up." he said.

"Oh yeah. Charlie, um, we were wrestling." I replied. _Wrestling?, I thought to myself, What the hell? Why would I say that?_

"Oh." George answered.

"Can I go now?" I asked. This was getting weird.

"Uh, yeah. I'll, see you in the morning." He answered. I nodded and quickly ran down to my room.

* * *

**-=-=- George -=-=-**

Smooth, George. Really smooth. I bet she thinks you're like, the coolest guy ever. I totally blew it. What was with the stuttering and being totally awkward? I thought we were over that! Maybe I should picture her in her underwear when we talk... That's not going to help anything! She's beautiful, she's probably got beautiful underwear, I'm sure she looks great in any underwear. And now I'm already distracted thinking about her in underwear. I opened the door to our room and sat down on my bed.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked me.

"Alex. In her underwear." I replied,

"You saw Alex in her underwear?" Fred shouted, sitting straight up in bed.

"Shhhhh!" I whispered at him. "No, I was just thinking about it." I finished.

"Oh." Fred answered, laying back down. "I bet she gorgeous." he added.

"I bet she's better than gorgeous. She's probably, incredible." I said.

"Incredible is better than gorgeous?" Fred asked, laughing.

"Of course." I said, thinking. "Oh! She's indescribable!" I said.

"That's a good descriptive word for her." he replied.

"Whatever." I said, throwing my pillow at him. Of course, he replied by throwing a pillow back at me. The pillow fight turned into a full on wrestling match, which only ended when Charlie opened the door to our room. He came in like he wanted to talk to us about something, but looked at us on the floor and looked confused.

"Knock it off." he said, and closed the door behind him. Then we heard footsteps walking back up to his room.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Fred asked, laughing. I joined him, laughing at Charlie's temper and we went to bed, still chuckling...

* * *

**-=-=- Ginny -=-=-**

I sat down at the breakfast table and set my head in my hands. Hermione had arrived and she had already started ranting. I mean, I didn't even eat breakfast yet... She sat down next to me and I realized she was still talking to me.

"...these are the most dangerous time we've ever experienced. You know?" she said, looking over at me.

"Um, yeah. I totally agree. Can you pass the syrup, Lex?" I replied. I didn't really care about what Hermione was saying. It's not like she's trying to fix anything, she's just been worrying about how dangerous everything is. What I did care about, was that Alex came down to the room REALLY late last night, and there was something bothering her. It was strange...

"Hey Lex, You alright?" I asked. She had been moving one piece of pancake back and forth across her plate, with no intentions of actually eating it. She looked up at me.

"Um, what? Oh yeah, fine." she mumbled.

"Okay..." I said.

"So, like I was saying, poor Harry... Dumbledore forbade us to write to him at all. He's stuck there with those dreadful people, and he hasn't heard from his friends in months." Hermione said.

"Yeah. Poor Harry." I said, which I did care about. Sure, I was still dating Michael, but he was really just whatever. I only started dating other people because Hermione suggested I do so. Michael was nice and funny, but I couldn't deny that I still felt something for Harry.

"Ginny, Does Charlie, you know, date?" Lexi asked. "Like, bring home girls often?"

"Um, no. Almost never in fact. He had a couple of girlfriends in school, but they didn't last. I think he prefers to keep to himself, focus on his job, you know?" I said. "Why?" I added, smirking.

"What? No. Nothing. I was just wondering." She answered, then with a glance over at Hermione, she smiled.

"What about Ron?" she asked.

"Ronald has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon and is not suited to date anyone ever!" Hermione said angrily.

Lexi nodded her head and tried to hold back her smile. "Thought so." she said.

"Are you going to ask about Fred and George, too?" I prompted.

"Ask Fred and George about what?" Fred said from the steps, followed by George.

"No, Fred. That was ask Ginny about Fred and George." George said.

"Why ask Ginny when we're here in the flesh?" Fred asked.

"Good point. It is a good point, Lex." George replied, sitting down next to Lexi.

"So ask us." Fred said, sitting down on her other side. She laughed. It was actually incredible that she even liked them at all. They acted like gits when they met her, and they seemed to be back to their normal selves...Which might be even more off putting to a girl. But she seemed to fit right in with them, she wasn't distracted by their twinspeak, the way they finished each other's sentences and thoughts and kept the conversation moving so quickly you could barely catch up. She was kind of like me...

* * *

**-=-=- Fred -=-=-**

"Well, I was just asking Ginny if her brothers' date much." She explained. "So we already learned that Charlie works too much, and Ron is a teaspoon."

"So you wanted to ask us-" George said.

"About Bill and Percy." I finished.

"No problem! Percy, well, he's a right git. Another one of those 'in love with his job' things." George said.

"Yes, definitely. He's much too stuck up to ever hold down a relationship..." I said.

"And Bill. Well, Bill is just a ladies' man. He's always had at least one girlfriend." George said.

"Sometimes more. Personally, I think he's starting to settle down. Looking for a place to hang his coat, you know what I mean." I said.

"Uhm." Lexi said.

"Well, I know what you mean, Fred. I'd like a place to hang my coat." George said.

"Oh yes, a coat rack would be nice. Sitting right next to the door?" I said, pantomiming being a coat rack, while George pretended to walk in and throw his coat on my head.

"All you ever do is make me hold your coat." I complained, in a hilarious high pitched voice. I looked over and saw Lexi smile. I winked back at her, she chuckled.

"Oh, Betty, calm down. I had a long day." George answered in a low, gruff voice.

"You always say that. You never even hold me anymore, sweetie. I'm lonely." I nagged.

"This isn't working out for me honey." George answered.

"Oh no! That is so typical!" I shouted. Soon, George and I were both shouting to the point that you couldn't even make out what either of us were saying.

"Oh, knock it off, boys." Mum said, walking in with more pancakes. We quickly stopped arguing and walked back to the table and started to eat.

"So that's what relationships are like?" Lexi asked us.

"Pretty much." George answered, with his mouth full.

"She could also nag about work, his friends, money, the world... Really anything." I said.

"Pretty much, she just nags." George added.

"Interesting." Lexi said.

"Are you all packed? We're leaving in an hour. Only pack the essentials, clothes, toothbrush, those things. We don't have room to be packed everything under the sky, plus we need to seem inconspicuous." Mum told us as we ate. We all generally mumbled an answer.

"Actually, I still need to pack." Ginny said, standing up.

"I'll help you." Lexi said, standing up.

"Me too." Hermione added.

* * *

**-=-=- Hermione -=-=-**

I don't not like her. She's fine... I mean she's just beautiful and smart and funny. She laughs with the boys and fits in perfectly even though she just got here. Which is fine. It's great that she fits in. She's family, isn't she? Like fifth cousins or something... which is actually closer than some people might think. I mean, she'd never try to date a Weasley. Like Ron... Would she try to date Ron? She did ask about Ron second, only after Charlie... No, she wouldn't. They're cousins.

"Hermione! Could you quit pacing around?" Ginny said to me.

"Oh, yes." I said, sitting down on her bed. Alex was sitting on the floor next to Ginny, helping her fold the clothes she was putting in her trunk. It made me feel better to call her Alex, because that was a boy's name... She was just a boy, who hit puberty much sooner than I did, and much harder...

"Hermione! What is wrong? You've been freaking out since we left breakfast. What is going on?" Ginny asked me. I realized I was tapping my feet on the ground and wringing my hands.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just so nervous. Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"We haven't heard anything. They just said we were going somewhere safe." Lexi answered.

"Oh, okay." I nodded slowly. Then the door opened and Ron walked in. I was consciously very aware of his movements and how he reacted to Lexi. He just walked in and sat next to me on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Lexi asked him.

"I should. But it's hard. I don't have you sitting there helping me like Ginny does." he answered.

"I'll help you." I said. "Let's go, now" I added.

"Oh, thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Ron said, as I walked out of the room and he followed behind.

* * *

**-=-=- George -=-=-**

Fred and I were about to open the door to Ginny's room, the door opened for us and Hermione and Ron stepped out, nearly running into us.

"Ah, there they go, Fred. Two star-crossed lovers..." I said, making Hermione blush.

"Of course. Could fate be so cruel?" Fred added. Ron punched him as they left to go upstairs. I shrugged and walked into Ginny's room.

"Is this like the new hangout or something? Why is everyone always in my room?" Ginny asked.

"Keep packing." Lexi said to her laughing.

"Lexi, I've been wondering." I said as I sat down on the bed, followed by George. "How old are you?"

"I'm actually 17." She said.

"So you're our age." Fred said.

"But you're in Ron's year?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, when I started school my parents were still living in Portugal. I was accepted to Hogwarts, but my parents, well mostly my dad, wanted me to stay closer. So I also got accepted to a school in Spain and I went there for my first year. Then my dad got a job in London, we moved and I started at Hogwarts. But they had some kind of rule, since the school I went to wasn't approved by the school board, I had to start as a first year again. And so I ended up in Ron's year." She explained.

"I see. So do you speak Portuguese?" I said.

"And Spanish?" Fred asked.

"Well, In Portuguese, 'Sim, eu falo Português.' Or in Spanish, 'Sí, hablo español.' Aren't you nosy today?" she said.

"And you weren't being nosy at breakfast?" I asked. She smiled. I winked at her and she laughed quietly.

"No, actually. That was playful curiosity." She said.

"That's a good one, George. Remember that." Fred said.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact," I said.

"Yes. We should be packing." Fred said.

"So goodbye." I added, and we left. As we walked to the door, it opened for us again.

* * *

**-=-=- Charlie -=-=-**

As I opened the door to Ginny's room, Fred and George were walking out the door. They walked past me and I entered after them, sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"Oh Merlin's Beard! Can I get one moment of privacy?" Ginny shouted as I sat down. I looked at her confused for a moment.

"I just- I'm going to get my things out of the bathroom." She said, storming out of the room.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"I think she's a little stressed about the whole packing thing, and also everyone walking in and out of her room constantly." Lexi said.

"Or perhaps she was involved with a man last night who concluded the evening by telling her to get out his room?" she added, stuffing Ginny's clothes into her trunk.

"Oh." Charlie said. "Look, Lexi. It's not like that." I tried to explain.

"You don't need to tell me what it's like. I understand." she snapped.

"I don't think you do." I said.

"No, I do. I pushed myself on you, you couldn't say no, and afterwards, you didn't want to have to deal with it. It's fine. I don't care!" she shouted.

"That's only half true. And, it seems like you care." I answered. She threw one of Ginny's shoes at me and I caught it before it hit me. She glared at me.

"Half true?" She asked.

"Yes, just listen to me. There's something I have to tell you. Just think about it, how would it have looked if you woke up in my bedroom this morning? My mum would've flipped out, like, she would probably kill me. Not to mention how mad everyone else in the family would be." I explained.

"So that's why you pushed me away last night?" she asked.

"Not exactly. There's something else." I sighed. She continued packing Ginny's things.

"Dumbledore wants me to go back to Romania. He needs foreign wizards on his side, and he's asked me to go make contacts while I'm working." I explained, and she looked up at me.

"You're leaving? When?" she asked.

"Today. In about a half hour, actually. But you see, that's why I tried to push you away last night. I didn't want to you to get involved with me when I knew I was leaving. I'm sorry, I tried to resist you, but I just couldn't. You're very beautiful, and persuasive..." I said. She let her head drop.

"I'm not- um, I'm not going to, 'wait for you'. You know?" she said.

"Oh, yeah... I figured you wouldn't. I mean, of course not. And I realized that I don't want you to. Not that there's anything wrong with you, I just-" I tried to explain without hurting her feelings.

"You're in love with your job." she said, nodding. She looked up at me smiling.

"Exactly. You understand me..." I said, laughing.

"And if you weren't so committed to your job, I'd make a great girlfriend/fiance/wife? Thanks, I'll take it as a compliment." she said.

"I meant it as a compliment." I said. She laughed.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked.

She sighed. "No. I'm sad, though. I'll miss you." she trailed off. "On the bright side, I think your brothers have a crush on me." she laughed.

"You think? How about, I know they do. Fred and George for sure." I answered, and she laughed again.

"This is kind of funny. I mean, after last night, I thought I'd hate you... but it just feels like, you're my brother." she said, smiling at me.

"I completely agree. I feel like you're Ginny." I said.

"I hope I don't have to sleep with everyone to make them feel like I'm family..." she said, laughing quietly.

"I think they're are easier ways to convince them." I said.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked, standing up. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I still thought was beautiful and incredible but I found that I wasn't attracted to her like I was before. Of course, I still noticed that she smelled amazing and she felt so right in my arms, but I really did feel like she was another Ginny. Which was good.


End file.
